Marked As His Equal
by DrarryDramioneGirl
Summary: Derived from a drabble, "Marked As His Equal", a drabble by Polydicta. Harry and Hermione discuss ways to bring down a few dark wizards  or those charading as Light, but are actually dark Manip!Dumbledore. Harmony. Credit to Polydicta for plot/storyline.
1. 1: Explanations

**A/N: This began as a drabble by Polydicta, from her collection, **_**Hidden Tales of the Chamber of Secrets**_**. With her permission, I have transformed her drabble into a chapters-long piece of fan-fiction. I plan on stretching her original plot out, strengthening it and adding more details. This is a Harmony and Manip!Dumbledore fic. The link to her original work is here: www fanfiction net/s/7891035/1/Hidden_Tales_From_The_Chamber_of_Secrets. Take out the spaces and put dots (.) in their place. The drabble I'm using is ****Chapter 13: Marked As His Equal****. I highly suggest giving her work a read. Rated T for now, for language. Reviews are highly welcomed! **

**Chapter 1: Explanations**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, long after their fellow Gryffindors had gone to bed. Hermione had been waiting, albeit impatiently, for the Common Room to empty so Harry could explain everything to her.

"Okay, Harry," she began, trying to formulate her question. "Please tell me everything. Leave nothing out."

And so the hours-long conversation began, beginning with Harry telling the story of Voldemort killing his parents, and leaving Harry with a scar, and slowly transitioning into Dumbledore's manipulation, before finally telling her of the connection Harry seemed to have with Voldemort…in his widely recognizable lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"There's something else," Harry began. "I think Voldemort has this…connection with me. I think it's because of my scar."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every time I get this…vision of Voldemort's actions or thoughts, my scar burns, it feels like it's trying to split open."

"So what you are saying is that you share a connection with Voldemort through your scar?"

Harry nodded.

"And don't let's forget this damnable prophesy," Harry said. "…for neither can live while the other survives. Honestly, I don't know if it means Dumbledore or Voldemort. They've both caused so much…anguish and pain for me."

"How do you know about that anyway?"

Harry smiled wanly. "Sirius told me about it. Dumbledore didn't want him to tell me, but he decided to go against the headmaster. Almost as soon as _he_ was resurrected."

Hermione nodded. She was rapidly coming to the conclusion that there were far too many secrets being kept by the so-called Leader of The Light.

"So…Dumbledore wanted Sirius, your _godfather_, of all people, to keep a prophesy regarding you and someone that either you must kill, or must kill you, a secret?" Hermione asked, incredibly upset at the thought that someone, Dumbledore especially, would hide something like that from Harry.

"Yeah, but like I told you, Sirius didn't listen. He told me anyway."

"Merlin, he's thick," she began. "Okay, back to Voldemort…so he's been sending you dreams and visions?"

Harry nodded again, unsure where Hermione was leading with this.

"And he's marked you as his equal? You share a connection and now you share his blood too?"

"Yes, I told you after the Triwizard Tournament. 'Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken'."

"Harry, I've got an idea."

"What is it?" He was starting to get hopeful that she had a sure-fire way to bring Voldemort or Dumbledore (whichever, he wasn't particular) down.

"You can send him dreams and visions. The blood protections on your relatives' house are useless and Dumbledore reckons your secret weapon is love, right?"

"Erm…yeah."

"Harry … I have a confession to make … "

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. A chaste kiss, to be sure … tentative, questing ,,,

The look of shock on Harry's face was rapidly replaced with something more gentle. A tender look that was so fitting and yet so alien to his features.

**A/N: I know, cliffhanger. I have a method to my madness, I swear. The timeline I'm going by in the original piece moves fairly quickly. In order to stretch this into several chapters, I have to find a stopping point, and this seemed to be as good as any. I haven't written a good-sized fic from a drabble at this point, so this is a first for me. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Also, the basic plot of this story is NOT mine. That honor belongs to Polydicta. I am merely using her plot and the majority of her dialogue to create a longer piece of fan fiction. All credit goes to her for the plot and dialogue, and all credit for the characters and places belong to JK Rowling. ~DrarryDramioneGirl**


	2. 2: The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

**A/N: Yesss I was given permission from Polydicta to use any and all of her drabbles to convert into fics! :D Anywho, here's chapter 2. ~DrarryDramioneGirl~**

Harry was stunned. Did Hermione really kiss him? He was brought back to reality all too quickly though.

Hermione pulled back and continued speaking.

"Old Dumbles sends you off to live with relatives who hate and despise you? What's wrong with this picture, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Dumbledore has no intention of my ever defeating Tom Riddle, has he?" Harry had never thought of it that way. He always thought Dumbledore wanted Voldemort defeated.

But…Dumbledore _had_ hidden the Sorcerer's Stone at Hogwarts during Harry's seond year, and hired a teacher with Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head, and in second year, had basically allowed Harry to go down into the Chamber of Secrets, defeat a Basilisk, destroy Riddle's diary, save Ginny, and get Ron and Lockhart out of that tunnel. He didn't even want to think about last year…

Hermione shook her head. "No, and he's not as light as he would have us believe. At least that's my take on it, and I'm sure Sirius would agree. Dumbledore cast the Fidelius on your parents' house – he had to know who their secret keeper was."

A shadow passed across Harry's face, a moment of blood-fury, and then it was under control. Hermione watched this transformation, from white-hot fury at Dumbledore to an eerily calm, determined teenager. She was scared for a moment, until she remembered that is was her best friend, and her first kiss as of a few minutes ago.

Harry took a deep breath, "So. What do I do?"

Hermione, too, took a steadying breath. "Use the fact that he is your equal? Whichever dark lord you care to deal with first. I suggest that Voldie is easiest."

Harry had to agree with that, after all, Volemort wasn't the most powerful wizard in Britain, or the world, really. Dumbledore was, with his honors and awards and powerful positions. Even Voldemort feared Dumbledore. Harry had to take the weaker one down first and then make his move against Dumbledore.

"How do you suggest?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment, opening her mouth several times to answer, then closing it again, losing herself in her thoughts.

"A little light hypnotism and send him dreams and visions. I'm not sure that you trust me enough to let me guide you through it though?"

Her answer was a kiss initiated by the Boy-Who-Lived.

The planning was fairly simple: Choose one of Voldemort's closest followers, and make it seem like Harry is very powerful, and to make it seem like this follower of Voldie's was ordered to kill him.

An hour later, in the shallowest of trances and guided by Hermione, Harry had put together 'dream' of being the next dark lord. His absolute trust in his best friend allowed him to relax his will and to be guided through the process of deliberately creating a day dream.

Elsewhere, Lucius Malfoy was in pain, irate, but above all, confused.

"Lucius. You have declared yourself a vassal of Potter!" It would have been a gross understatement to say that Voldemort was pissed.

"No My Lord! Never!"

"What threats did he use to cajole you? What promises? Never mind, I know that his first command was for you to kill me. ("My Lord, never!") I have seen it. _Avada kevadra_!"

Lucius Malfoy lay dead, beside his sister-in-law, Bellatrix. Never did Voldemort thing that his two most trusted, most loyal followers would turn on him for the one was was to kill.

Lord Voldemort looked at the cooling bodies of his two former top lieutenants. He had seen the look of triumph on Bellatrix' face when the boy accepted her oath, never mind the fact that he allowed her to torture several pureblood captives. Voldemort found that last bit disgusting. He would never have allowed her to turn her wand on a Pureblood.

Voldemort's paranoia knew no bounds as his death eaters defected to the boy. Even, as far as he was concerned, Fudge had sworn fealty.

The Dark Lord did not forget the rest of the vision he'd received. He swiftly left the room to interrogate Draco and Narcissa.

As he approached the small room the remaining Malfoys were being detained in, he thought distractedly to himself…

Voldemort hadn't slept often since being returned to his body. It was so long since he had been truly alive that he had forgotten how necessary sleep is for the correct functioning of body and mind. Now his sleep was being assaulted by The Brat, Potter.

The Dark Lord gave up trying to sleep, he filled his mind with plans and schemes, all the time denying himself the very human need for mental as well as physical rest, and his judgement was consequently impaired. Severely. So severely, in fact, Voldemort did not feel the new attack on his mind.

Images of Draco and Narcissa bowing to Potter, taking his mark, pledging their allegiance to him…it was too much. On top of which, he was assaulted constantly by Potter's damned teenage infatuation with the frizzy-maned mudblood witch. Having those … urges constantly shoved down his mental gullet just made him crankier and less likely to be rational.

Voldemort had to find a way to stop Potter from reaching his mind, while still being able to infiltrate the boy's mind successfully, and without incident.

**Just a little hint on Chapter 3: Peter Pettigrew. Polydicta knows what I'm talking about. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	3. 3: Peter Pettigrew

**Chapter Three: Peter Pettigrew**

He lay his ratty head on the thin pillow, wishing for sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep properly since 1980. He dreaded sleep, the nightmare of what he'd done haunted him. The short, fat, balding man wished against hope his master would offer him a dreamless sleep potion, but it was a moot point. His master had no care at all for his servent, and never woke when the small man screamed in terror. He finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Peter Pettigrew was sleeping when he was attacked by an unfamiliar post owl. He fought off the bird and wrestled the parchment from the bird's left leg, but not before he was bitten several times.

Surprised to find it addressed to himself, he opened and read the letter. His hands shook has he read the letter, terrified of the ramifications.

_Peter Ignatius Pettigrew, _

_I, Harry James Potter do note and acknowledge that you owe me, my house and my heirs both multiple blood debt and a life debt._

_By the power of Magic and before witnesses I do demand repayment of this multiple debt even unto the extinguishing of your life and the discontinuance of your house._

_It has been assessed that partial payment of your debt may be redeemed only by the successful removal of your current Master, Tom Marvolo Riddle, styling himself Lord Voldemort._

_Proof of his death may be presented in the form of his wand and his un-living head to the proprietor of The Hog's Head in Hogsmead no later than 31 July of the current year._

_Witness my hand this day of 30 June 1995,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Witnessed by_

_Sirius Orion Black; Hermione Jane Granger; Remus John Lupin_

.

He never drifted off again, not knowing that this was his last night to live.

The next morning, at their daily meeting, Wortail fulfilled the life debt owed to Harry. None was more surprised than Wormtail when his shaking hand pointed his wand at the back of Lord Voldemort's neck – when his silent lips shaped the syllables of a severing curse – and when his still living eyes beheld the Head of Voldemort spring from _his_ body. A second curse severed the right hand, still holding the yew wand. He cried as the remaining bits of his master lay, bleeding, before him.

The head, hand and wand were quickly wrapped and shrunk, and sent via owl to H.P. care of the Hogs Head pub.

It was then that the last of the Death Eaters realised that the magic of his silver hand was unravelling.

The hand turned on Pettigrew, stretching for his neck. He tried to fight it, but with the maker of the hand dead in front of him, the hand turned on its owner. As the hand reached his neck, the didn't fight anymore. He realized his life debt was repayed. Everything was better. He welcomed Death, the enigma he'd been avoiding since that fateful Halloween. Little did he know, Death had something else planned for him...

.

_"I redeemed the debt … I did it!" Wormtail shrieked happily as he ran up to his oldest friends, and the ones he had betrayed in the worst way. _

_"No Peter, Harry made it quite clear in his letter that Voldemort's death was only a partial redemption …" _

_"Lily? James? My old friends … surely you …"_

_James shook his head._

_Lily looked at the recently dead mage._

_"Peter, you made your decisions back then. Our son set the terms, knowing that you could never repay the debt that you owe him … and us. Your actions have condemned you … the seventh circle of Hell is reserved for blasphemers, money-lenders and traitors. We only came to see your sentence carried out. Farewell, Peter Pettigrew …"_

_With that, Peter was thrown from the blissful afterlife Lily and James resided in. He found himself in a dark, scary place. He thought he was alone until he heard: "WORMTAIL!"_

_"Y...yes...my...my Lord?"_

_"You DARE kill me?" Voldemort raged. "After all I did for you?"_

_"My...Lord...I had...to," Peter grovelled. "I...had a...life debt...to Po...Potter."_

_"Wormtail, you are lucky we are already DEAD! I'd kill you in an instant for this!"_

**I loved this chapter! I can't wait for the next (and 2nd to last) chapter! Here's your hint: A.P.W.B.D. ;) Please R&R! ~DrarryDramioneGirl**


End file.
